Honorary Uchiha
by RangersScholars
Summary: On the day of the Uchiha massacre, only Sasuke and one Hishigayo Uchiha were out of the compound. This one Uchiha had a skill no other had. He was a sealing master on par with Jiraiya. He felt his clan get annihilated and so to ensure the destruction of Konoha, he changed the D.N.A. of the demon container so that when he turns, he would be truly unstoppable. Is he right or wrong?
1. An Honorary Uchiha

_**AN**_

_Ok people. I was watching the Shippuden episodes and saw how the Uchihas hated the village. They also thought Naruto was a Demon. So I got to thinking, if one of them was out and about and somehow knew they were going to die, how would they try to destroy the leaf? Enjoy people My very first story that is being posted on this website. WOOO!_

As dusk falls on the village of Konoha, two guards outside of the Uchiha compound yawn lazily as their eyes start to ache from overuse of their Sharingan. Their names are Hickaru and Rei Uchiha. They are completely lackluster in every shinobi art except for one. They have the largest Chakra pools of anyone in the Uchiha clan. Yet because of this they always pull guard duty to help everyone else rest their eyes. The two once loved that their one defining attribute was so useful to their clan but now they just go through the day with gritted teeth. Had they been a little less tired than they were, set to be relieved a few minutes earlier, or even just been more interested with their surroundings, they might have been able to notice the two kunai heading towards them before they died. Their last thoughts were that they would rather be dead than stand there one more second.

Screams rend the air with their force as each and every one of the Uchihas is murdered by Itachi and Madara. A single Uchiha named Hishigayo is outside the compound when 'disaster' strikes Konoha. He is walking past the demon's dwelling as he feels chakra usage rip through his seals in the compound. His face pales to that of sour milk as his seals register that all the Jutsus being flung around in his home were all made by Sharingan wielders. Someone was attacking his home without using any techniques. And as he felt many of the Justus disappear in the middle of being cast, he knew they were winning.

"_It's only a matter of time until they come after me." _Hishigayo thought to himself. "_How can the Leaf pay now?" _This thought came to the Uchiha over everything else. Not fleeing, not concern for his family, not even for himself. Suddenly Hishigayo caught a glimpse of the yellow haired death machine and grinned evilly. "_Konoha, you will burn, and by Kami you will burn with the help of the Sharingan." _His plan was rapidly unfolding in his mind as he plastered what he thought a warm, comforting, full smile was on his face. He grinned and walked slowly over to Naruto as he cried softly to himself, his mask shattered into a thousand pieces as he felt that he was alone.

"Why? What did I do to you flower lady? Why are you so mean grocery man? Why can I never get anyone to look at me without seeing a devil?" Naruto sobbed into his hands as he let the sorrows and hardships of his life flood free from behind the dam he erected.

"Sonny, why are you crying?" A voice called out, but it couldn't be for him, nobody cared about him. "Blondie, you with the whiskers, Naruto right?" At hearing his name said in a tone of voice that sounded caring, Naruto sat ramrod straight and looked into a pair of eyes that held mirth instead of hatred. A mouth that grinned instead of spewing out insults. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing and nodded as slowly as he could, as if he was in a dream and to sudden a movement would shatter the illusion.

"Well son, tell me what's got you down." Those simple words convinced Naruto he was in a dream and the man across from him was his new dad. Normally he was just a taller version of him but Naruto wasn't complaining. Convinced that he was in a dream, Naruto told Hishigayo every single horrible thing all the villagers had done to him. Everything from the beatings to the overpriced food and clothes, his landlord shutting off the power, gas, and hot water, to even what the man in the alley tried to do to Naruto. He didn't seem to understand what it was but Hishigayo did was green with disgust by the end. He knew Naruto held a demon but no child should go through what Naruto did. If ever the Uchiha had any doubts about destroying his home, this was the clincher. Hishigayo no longer wanted to destroy Konoha only for the Uchiha. Now, in a small corner of his heart, Hishigayo wanted to destroy Konoha for Naruto.

"Boy, I am so sorry I was too stupid to notice you before. I can't ask for forgiveness, but what I can do is tell you why the idiots do this to you and give you something that can help you become a great ninja, that's your dream right?" Naruto had stars in his eyes. Not only could he get meet his father, but he could become a great ninja too!

"_BEST DREAM EVER!" _Naruto thought loudly as he nodded as fast as his little neck would allow him.

"Come on son. I have to bring you to my… shop before I can give you anything." With that Hishigayo stood up and Naruto walked along next to him in a euphoric haze. Naruto never knew how long it took to get to the shop or where it was. All he knew was that as soon as he was inside it, his new 'dad' slammed the door and went through seals faster than anything Naruto has seen before. He ended on the dragon seal and shouted out

"**TEN THOUSAND YEARS OF INCARCERATION!"** The Uchiha pushed his hands out from his body in two opposite directions and a visible blue wave of chakra blasted out and was absorbed into the wood, causing it to glitter like a diamond before turning completely black. "That will keep the Anbu and even the Hokage's roving eye at bay for about 20 minutes. Ok Naruto, I need you to know this before I give your gift. The Fourth Hokage did not kill the Kyubi; he sealed it into the one thing able to contain the raw power of it. The body of a newborn baby, not an hour old. He sealed the demon in you." Naruto looked at Hishigayo in dumb confusion before he decided to just roll with it

"_it's a dream after all." _

"Ok Tou-san, I hold a demon. Now how do I become a great ninja?!" The Uchiha smiled brightly, for him, and told Naruto.

"It's coming right up sonny, and my name is Hishigayo." Hishigayo walked slowly to the center of the bare room and reached his hand through the floor and grabbed a sword and pulled it out. It was a masterpiece of smithing skills that would never be rivaled.

"This sword Naruto is the finest blade ever crafted. Only someone with the strength of a mountain could pull it from its sheath. Unless someone had the sharingan and had insanely high reserves, like you will have soon." Naruto wrenched his gaze from the intricate artwork along the pommel as he heard his 'father' say this.

"Sh-shari-in-ingan? You mean I can have the bestest bloodline in Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes sonny. You can because I can make you an Honorary Uchiha." Hishigayo laughed maniacally inside as he watched his soon to be weapon against Konoha bounce around with delight.

**Ten Thousand Years of Incarceration= A high S rank forbidden concealment Jutsu. Takes an area the size the user wants out of the space time continuum. Inside anywhere from 5 minutes to an hour will feel like it has passed but when the Jutsu ends, the user is flung to a random point in time at the same point on the planet Earth. Can cause untold destruction and mayhem if the Jutsu comes out on the wrong time, even killing the user at a previous point in time. It is unknown how the originator can continue to survive when his or her past self is dead. Yet the Jutsu has a weakness. If the spot where the Jutsu was cast is found within 20 minutes after it was cast, then a simple counter Jutsu called "Freedom Field" can be cast, causing the Jutsu to end up at that exact point in time and kill the originator of the Jutsu.**

_**AN**_

_So please tell me what you think. Like it, Love it, Hate it, Indifferent, WHATEVS! Just click the little button and review. Also if anyone is very good at names, please send in any you think of. It will be much appreciated whether they are OC names, Chapter names, Or even a new name for the story, If I like it I will use it and definitely give you credit. Until then_

_Sensei Neirai_

_(My horrible attempt at adapting a Japanese phrase to English spelling.)_


	2. Sharingan Problems: Part 1

_**AN**_

_Ok guys. I thank you all for the reviews, likes, follows, and just views. Please view this and every single other chapter as a gift to you. Also today is my dog's birthday! Wish Morgan happy birthday and I will get up a new chapter before you know it! ;)_

_Hishigayo laughed maniacally inside as he watched his soon to be weapon against Konoha bounce around with delight._

"Sonny, sit down before you hurt yourself." Naruto looked at Hishigayo with disbelieving eyes and a pout. "It's true, why I knew at least three different ninja who shattered their ankles by landing wrong." This information scared Naruto into silence and immobility.

"Sorry Tou-san, I'll be more careful." Hishigayo's grin twitched just a hair thinner at hearing Naruto call him that again, but reminded himself that pretty soon he would technically be his Tou-san.

"It's fine Naruto, just be more careful, Now what I need you to do is come here to the center of the room and lie down." Naruto did this as quickly as he could, settling himself down in the exact center of the room without Hishigayo needing to move him at all.

"_This kid is smarter than I gave him credit for" _Hishigayo thought with amazement. He put his hands together in the most familiar of handseals and shouted out "**Shadow Clone Jutsu". **11 clones appeared and along with the original, activated their eyes and started to draw an intricate series of swirls, circles, lines, and even a square here and there. The intricate design made the most complex pieces of art look like a piece of scrap. Even the seal on Naruto's stomach paled in comparison to the intricacies of this seal. After about 18 minutes of constant scribbling, Naruto's eyes started to droop but he forced himself to stay awake and as still as he could. Suddenly the sound of brush on wood stopped. Then a new sound entered the air that came from all around Naruto. It sounded as if the air itself was being ripped apart. Then it clicked, Naruto was hearing all 12 of his fathers go through handseals all at the same time, even faster than was before. They went on for 2 minutes straight and completed over 1,500 handseals. At the end, every Uchiha clone had their hands in a different handseal, from Monkey to Ram. They all flared their chakra as much as they could until a slight blue haze could be seen rising off their skin. Each one sounded off with the name of their handseal in the order of the zodiac animals

"**Rat"**

"**Ox"**

"**Tiger"**

"**Rabbit" **

"**Dragon"**

"**Snake"**

"**Horse" **

"**Sheep"**

"**Monkey"**

"**Chicken"**

"**Dog"**

"**Pig."**

"_**12 ANIMAL ZODIAC SACRIFICAL SEALING TECHNIQUE; BLOODLINE!"**_

All 12 of the Uchihas shouted this last part and then grabbed two Kunai and drove them down to the hilt into their activated eyes. Without even a scream of pain all of the Uchihas fell down to the ground with blood gushing out of the holes in their eyes. The clones disappeared into smoke but their blood stayed behind. Suddenly the thick, red ooze started to bubble and move towards Naruto along the lines of the seal. When they reached Naruto he felt a pain like nothing he had ever felt before. It felt like his skin was being boiled in acid while his bones were crushed into dust and then brought together into awkward shapes. The blood covered his entire body as Naruto felt so much pain that he couldn't even move. Every drop of blood was now covering Naruto from the inside out, changing him into something completely different from what he was before. The blood scalded away all the scars, mental and physical, that were on Naruto's body and gave it a complete physical tune-up, making him stronger than the average Chūnin. It also fixed his malnourishment and even his kidney problems from the poison slipped into his food. Yet the greatest change was in Naruto's mind, and chakra pathways. His mind had to be almost completely rewired to be able to take the sensory information from both the Jutsu and its aftereffects. The blood entered through the ears and immediately set to work, changing the way Naruto's neural pathways worked. His sight and feeling receptors were kicked into overdrive and were replicated almost threefold. His memory had before been deplorable before, now he had an eidetic memory to help him with his new bloodline. His processing speed was always way above normal, almost precognitive, now it was so high he could have five hundred completely different thoughts in the time it would take a normal person to have one. The final big change in Naruto's brain was his thought processes. The way Naruto thought was a cobbled together mess of observations he made while watching families before they saw him watching them. This had been completely overhauled and was the main focus of the ritual. Now Naruto had the mental capacity, fortitude, and willpower to stay on task with all of his thoughts as well as the ability to chain multiple thoughts together into a cohesive whole. With all of these changes and many other small tweaks, Naruto would quickly become a genius that would outshine any in the Nara clan.

His chakra pathways had only two major changes, yet they are so fundamental that they will change his entire life as a ninja. One is that all of his Tenketsu were reduced by almost half. This would more than quintuple the potency of his chakra, as it has to come out in more concentrated bursts, and double his chakra control, as it has a much less wide of an area to disperse from and thus is much more easily controlled. The other is that the chakra coils around and through his eyes were tripled in thickness and quantity, almost popping out his eyes before his body could grow and adapt around them. These changes would allow Naruto to be able to do a passable regular **Bunshin**, but only with over twenty being produced at once. These and many other changes took less than ten seconds to take complete affect on Naruto before the blood stated to pool together onto his face before slowly dripping into his open, unseeing eyes (having passed out milliseconds after the blood started to enact changes in his body and mind.). Naruto lay there, dead to the world as his spirit drifted towards his mindscape to speak with his tenant.

_**-Within the confines of space and time, Hokage's office-**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen, third Hokage of the leaf village, a 63 year old widower who had seen countless atrocities in three wars was crying tears of joy at seeing the wood underneath his desk for the first time in what felt to him like years. He could finally sit back, relax, and enjoy his favorite Icha Icha book, Make Out Violence where the main character Pon gets set upon by a young, buxom, blonde by the name of Tsunami who with monster strength crushes him while giving him some nice shots of her as her tantalizing form slowly gives way from beneath the arch nemesis of every peeping Tom, the towel. It was full of action so he couldn't get punished by his Secretaries, and it had all the smut an old man could want. Sarutobi could barely keep the perverted giggle within him as he sent the ANBU in his office home for the night and activated all his security and privacy seals. He had taken out his Platinum, Ultra Collector's edition with 20% less Steam and Towel. He opened the cover and breathed in the smell of every pervert's fantasy written out before him. His nosebleed would have been able to be seen for miles along with his lecherous grin as his eyes skimmed over the first paragraph, savoring it as he would a fine wine or cheese. He was in heaven and nothing could keep him from his vice.

**ALERT! ALERT!"**

Sarutobi Hiruzen screamed out his frustrations in languages thought long dead as he closed his book as quickly as he could and hid it inside of his desk. The Hokage walked to the far wall and placed his hand on a knot, underneath the picture of the Fourth Hokage and channeled a quick series of chakra bursts into it. An unlocking sound was heard throughout his office as the floor opened up next to him and revealed a crystal ball, which the Fourth had invented, and quickly sent a different chakra series into it, showing him, in red kanji what the emergency was. The kanji spelled Sarutobi's greatest fear for the village as his face paled.

**ナルトは村を去った ****(Naruto left the village)**

The Hokage quickly tapped the Kanji for Naruto as it crawled across the ball, allowing the seals in it to quickly run through their memory to figure out how exactly Naruto had left. What the ball showed him was a man, an Uchiha no less, approaching Naruto and talking to him, and then he took Naruto's hand and led him towards an alley nearby and shunshined them both in front of what looked like an abandoned house, but was still within the confines of Konoha. The two of them walked into the house and almost as soon as the door was closed, the house was engulfed in a familiar blue glow and suddenly disappeared, as if it was never there. Sarutobi gasped and quickly paused the ball and grabbed the coordinates of the undisturbed plot of land. Then he ran back to his desk and slammed his hand on the center of it, activating his Comm. System, and shouted out.

"ALL ACTIVE AND RESERVE ANBU, REPORT TO COORDINATES 12,25,14,16. A MAJOR BREACH IN THE SECURITY OF THE VILLAGE HAS BEEN DISCOVERED, THIS IS NOT A DRILL." Hiruzen took his hand off of the his desk and ran towards the window and burst through it, knowing there wasn't time to worry about the paperwork this would cause. Naruto had been kidnapped and could kill anyone in the village by accident, even himself.

**_**12 Animal Zodiac Sacrificial Sealing Technique= An mid S rank sacrificial sealing technique. This jutsu seals one aspect of the jutsu's caster into a willing participant through the use of shadow clones, at the cost of the jutsu caster's life and normally the recipient due to the sheer amount of change the body will go through. This is done by altering the very genetic structure of the recipient. This effectively makes the recipient the child of the caster by pushing out the genetic traits of the parent that is least expressed in the child and replacing them with the caster's own.  
>The originator creates eleven clones and each clone helps to draw a seal 25 feet long by 25 feet wide. Once the complex seal is complete, each clone spaces themselves an equal distance from each other and each one uses a completely different series of 1539 hand seals, ending with each of the twelve hand seals. Each clone and the original shouts out their hand seal in the order of the zodiac signs. Then they call out the <strong>_****_technique name along with the aspect the user wants to impart, whether it is knowledge, strength, wisdom, age, or even height. Yet the most often transferred trait is a bloodline of one person being imparted to someone outside of the clan, whether it is to spite their clan, or to bring in new genetics into the clan._**

_** AN**_

_That was chapter number two done. For the record, I am going to attempt to update every week on Saturdays. So right now I am going to put up a riddle that I thought of. Whoever gets it first will get a preview of what will happen at some point in the story. Ok here it is._

_I can roar but I have no voice, I can run but I have no legs, I own banks but have no money. What am I?_


	3. Sharingan Problems: Part 2

_**AN**_

_Ok people. I am sorry about the delay. I was on a flight for almost 7 hours after an eight hour layover. Then in the air, I tried to work on it, but it was deleted. Thankfully I have a pretty good memory. And then my laptop died on the way. So I am sorry for the wait but here is the delayed presentation of CHAPTER 3! But now I am taking a break and enjoying my vacation in San Diego. GO NAVY!_

_Naruto had been kidnapped and could kill anyone in the village by accident, even himself._

It took the old Hokage over 3 minutes to get to the plot of land, which was already being surrounded by his ANBU black ops in varying states of undress and readiness. The old man landed in the center of the clearing as everyone turned their attention towards their leader. Sarutobi could barely keep himself from panting and grasping his knees.

"_Am I really this old?" _He asked himself while straightening up from his crouched position. A black haired ninja in a pink bathrobe and slippers walked towards the Hokage and knelt.

"Grandfather, Crow reporting as current captain of the ANBU corps" It was a testament to the gravity of the situation and their ninja training that not even a twitch formed on the faces of any ninja attending. The Hokage nodded his acceptance at the use of the current pass phrase to make sure the person who was speaking was who he said he was. Sarutobi then used a small Jutsu to amplify his voice so everyone in the clearing could hear him.

"**An Uchiha has kidnapped Naruto and taken him out of Space and Time using a Jutsu. Move back into the trees while I use the counter. As soon as the Jutsu is cancelled, you will storm whatever appears but take care to not harm Naruto." **All the ANBU nodded and jumped back into the tree line and readied themselves, some borrowing kunai and shuriken from their neighbors having not had time to arm themselves before leaving their dwellings. Sarutobi felt a glimmer of pride in his ninja for not questioning a single word he had said, even though they sounded bat shit crazy. He turned and walked to the very edge of where he had memorized the house being and quickly formed 3 Shadow Clones without the use handseals or producing smoke. Each Sarutobi quickly ran towards the four Cardinal points of the nonexistent building, forming a perfect square. Each one performed the Monkey handseal and called out the name of the technique **"Freedom Field"**. Then, in perfect unison, each one of them made a slapping motion towards the air in front of them and their hands were stopped cold and a wooden thud was heard. As the sound echoed around the clearing, wood appeared to grow out of the Hokage's hands, but an observant ninja, such as every ANBU there, would notice that their hands did not touch the wood and that the wood was just barely transparent. The missing house was slowly appearing in front of the Hokage's but each one of them had the same thought.

"_Please don't let me be too late."_

_**~Outside of Space and Time~**_

Two bodies lay on the floor of a small, bare cabin. One was surrounded by a puddle of blood 6 feet across and lay face up in a pain stricken pose, but was still breathing. The other was lying face down, and looked as if he had died centuries before in a desert, his skin grey and plastered to is skull as every drop of moisture was wrung from him. The body surrounded by blood was breathing so slowly, it would be easy to miss if the blood wasn't there to show ripples when he moved as he breathed. He appeared to be in a coma, yet instead he in something infinitely more deadly, but rewarding. Naruto was inside of his newly arranged mind.

_**~Inside of Naruto's Mindscape~**_

Naruto opened his eyes and felt water rush into them. He jerked his head up out of the water he was lying in and gasped in lung-fulls of air and blinked his eyes as quickly as he could. When he was done, Naruto looked around and saw he was in a clean, well kept Sewer that looked as if it had just been scrubbed clean by the world's most exacting maid. He noticed that there were small rooms off to the sides of the Sewer. Each room had a small sign above it in varying stages of opulence, from plain white squares with blocky lettering to signs that looked to have enough embroidery on it to clothe a dozen nobles. Each sign said things like _Jutsu, history, _and_ fighting ability. _The most impressive room was the one that said _Chakra Capacity. _The sign itself was made of solid, blood-red gold and each letter was made of flawless, blue diamonds. The edges were embroidered in pure gold foil. It looked like it was worth more than the entire royal treasury of the fire nation could dole out. There was a door in front of this archway, almost as extravagant as the sign above. It was the only door Naruto had seen yet in this strange place, and Naruto very much wanted to find out what was inside. He quickly got to his feet and started to walk towards the door.

"_**Oh ho? My jailer decides to grace me with his presence so soon after that workout you put me through. Please come closer so I can finally see the face of my captor." **_An exhausted, yet still powerful, voice echoed throughout the Sewer, causing Naruto to jump up in the air and turn towards where he thought the voice was emanating from, completely forgetting about the door and sign he had seen. He was scared, no terrified, of what was just said. His mind raced faster than he was used to keeping up with as his body seemed to move on its own, his muscles seemed to move faster than ever before and smoother as well. Almost like they had been a rusty hinge that had been oiled to noiselessness. Naruto quickly came to a large opening with the largest cage he had ever seen spanning the wall with a paper with the Kanji _SEAL _stuck to the center. The pillars making up the cage were pure white and seemed to throw of a white glow that penetrated every corner of the room except for the very back of the cage. As he slowly walked forwards, the voice called out to Naruto again, sounding even wearier than before.

"_Hello human. Welcome to my, or should I say our, humble abode. I must say whatever happened to you really changed you for the better, made you stronger. I like my hosts to be strong."_ A short coughing fit blasted through the chamber, as a red paw that ended in a hand reached out of the darkness. It was ragged, filthy and hung off the bone, as if the creature it belonged to hadn't eaten in months. The rest of the animal followed and it was just as ragged as that arm. It stood at a height of 15 feet, very impressive for a fox, but it gave off the feeling that it could have been much larger if it had the energy. The only part of the fox that was even halfway descent was its nine tails. At seeing those tails, Naruto remembered something his last dream had told him.

"The Fourth Hokage did not kill the Kyuubi; he sealed it into the one thing able to contain the raw power of it". Naruto looked at the fox in front of him, said to crush mountains and cause tsunamis with one swipe of its tails, looking even feebler than his Hokage.

"_You know me and who I am. That is for the best. I don't think I can keep you here for much longer and I have much to say." _Naruto looked at the half dead creature before him and nodded, convinced by now that not even his runaway imagination could come up with something this strange. The Kyuubi blinked slowly as it gathered strength to tell its deepest secrets.

"_Before anything, I want to make a deal with you. I want to share your senses with you, weak as they are. And I want to be able to communicate with you outside of this realm." _The fox breathed deeply, prepared for outright denial, even curses spat-

"Of course Fox-san. Long as you promise to not escape or take over my body." Naruto answered with a wide smile, a true smile unlike the grin he hid behind for years, happy to have someone to talk to whenever he wanted. The fox's jaw dropped, looking very comical, before he blinked and closed it with a snap.

"_Uh, right, I promise to not try to take over your body or escape." _The seal prevented both those and many other things from happening, not that either of the two knew that. The Kyuubi grinned slightly at the boys accepting and trusting nature.

"I think I will like this brat" The Kyuubi thought to itself.

"_Ok, let's start with the basic greeting. My name is Kurama, I like sitting in the sun, eating rabbits, and messing with my younger brother. I don't like being used like a stupid piece of metal. My dream is to live a happy, peaceful, lazy life." _Naruto smiled widely and with the greatest of joy, said back to his newest friend.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like Ramen and training. I don't like how long it takes for 'Instant' Ramen to cook, or people overcharging me for food. My dream is to become the strongest ninja ever and gain everyone's respect. Just like Ji-san." Naruto smiled very widely as Kurama did as well, before coughing weakly.

"_Come here Naruto-kun, put your fist up to the metal bars and we can complete the deal." _Naruto ran as quickly as he could to the closest bar and pushed his fist out to touch the cool metal as Kurama did on the other side. When they met, the pillar pulsed a vibrant blue, gave off a pleasant scent of mint that seemed to fill their mouths, and gave off a peal like a church bell. Then the pillar returned to normal and Kurama smiled.

"_Thank you Naruto-kun. I think our time is about up, see you outside."_

"No problem Kurama-chan" Naruto grinned before fading away in front of Kurama's eyes.

"_That boy is something else." _Kurama nodded before gasping in pain and curling into a ball, in unison with Naruto, now wishing the boy had refused at first.

_**~In the real world, 15 seconds ago~**_

Sarutobi and his three clones had long ago sweat through their thick, Hokage cloak but continued to push their chakra out through their bodies, knowing that if time ran out, he could very well be killed. The cottage before him was completely formed. Only the slight transparency of the wood gave away that the Jutsu was not completed yet. The Sarutobi's growled in unison and started to push out the last bit of their chakra in one burst, knowing if they failed, millions could die if the Jutsu popped them out in the wrong time. Suddenly the cottage glowed yellow and gave off a sulfurous stench as all four Sarutobi's collapsed to the ground. Three exploded into smoke as the ANBU rushed the cottage, 2 of the most experienced of them leaping out to catch the true Hokage before he hit the ground and started to perform immediate chakra infusion to help counteract the exhaustion they could see taking their Hokage.

16 of the most skilled infiltration specialists in the ANBU corps approached the structure, 4 on each side of the home. Each ninja had at least a secondary affinity for wind and water. Each one used a seal less Jutsu to transform into insubstantial smoke. They each floated into the house through the tiny seams between the boards. They were smell less, made no sound, and felt like no more than the wind. It was the perfect infiltration technique for ninja, leaving no trace that they were ever there. They entered the cottage, expecting anything from an attacking army hidden inside of the cottage to even a separate dimension. They were also expecting, some even hoping, to see Naruto lying in a large pool of blood. Yet they couldn't believe it when they saw he was still breathing, and obviously in pain. The ninja quickly looked around, searching for any hidden enemies. All they could see was a corpse completely stripped of its blood.

They all had seen and done some of the most despicable acts known to man. They, on their Hokage's orders, wiped out entire clans of ninja, murdering frail old men and babies not hours old. This scene wouldn't have caused them to take even a second glance if they weren't so surprised by Naruto's survival. Quickly remembering their mission, one of the members of each squad of ANBU stuck their arm out of the wall and, using only their fingers, quickly flashed a quick code, telling the Byakugan users in the ANBU that Naruto was alive, and no enemies were visible. These ANBU quickly used the seals in their masks to communicate to all the others the message. The ANBU quickly made a perfect perimeter around the house, with most facing out in case there was an attack on the house with a few still facing towards it.

The 16 ANBU inside the house released their Jutsu and silently stalked towards Naruto, expecting a trap. Suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped open and he gasped in pain and curled into a ball. The sudden move startled the ANBU and they jumped back, their sleepwear billowing in the still night air. They readied their kunai and waited as Naruto mewled in pathetic pain in front of them, withering on the floor in pain. The ANBU slowly stalked forwards again, ready for a sudden attack that would never come. One of them, wearing nothing but a pair of panties and a tight T-shirt was closer than the others and leapt back in shock when she saw his eyes, his red and black eyes. For the first time in her entire career as an ANBU, the Kunoichi let out a gasp of surprise, completely breaking the cold exterior all ANBU are taught to keep at all times. All 15 of the other ANBU had similar reactions as they caught sight of the boy's new eyes. All of them leapt back, a few pinched themselves and tried to dispel the nonexistent Genjutsu, two of them ran out of the cottage and collapsed into sweating, nervous wrecks never to recover. This scared the living daylights out of all the other ANBU, unable to imagine anything to cause such a reaction from two of the best and brightest of the ANBU. All the ANBU jumped away from the house, leaving the two ANBU on the ground.

The Hokage regained consciousness ten seconds after all the ANBU had moved from the house, all of them tensed and ready for combat in their smallclothes. It was the most ridiculous sight he had seen since he saw the Tsuchikage demonstrate his strength by picking up and flying with a mountain. He couldn't keep the smallest f grins off of his face as he sat up under the protests of his two medics.

"I may be old, but I can still sit up." Sarutobi growled out, scaring the two of them into silence. Sarutobi slowly stood up, barely keeping the groans of pain in as he felt every single one of his joints pop. Once he was up, Crow ran towards him and knelt.

"Young'un, two ANBU came out of the cottage as nervous wrecks and seemed unresponsive. 14 are still inside." Sarutobi nodded as he walked forwards towards the house, to the dismay of the ANBU. None of them said anything against the Hokage, but they all ran forwards towards the house to protect him. Then, the Kunoichi who had first seen Naruto ran out and knelt on the deck before shouting out words, no ninja, civilian, god, or animal ever believed they would hear.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! NARUTO HAS THE SHARRINGAN!" She screamed this out as loud as she could before fainting. A single second passed before pandemonium broke lose through the ranks of the ANBU. They were whispering to each other, dispelling Genjutsu that didn't exist, crying, shaking their heads, some fainted the same as the Kunoichi before Sarutobi regained his wits.

"_**QUIET! YOU ARE ANBU, NOT CHILDREN!"**_ All the ANBU still conscious immediately shut their mouths and stood stock still, waiting for orders. Sarutobi coughed softly, unused to having to speak so loudly.

"The thirteen ANBU left in the cottage, bring out Naruto, alive and unharmed. I will judge this." He ended gravely. 12 ANBU quickly left, leaving one cursing at his hesitance. He quickly went to Naruto's side, picked him up gently, and ran as quickly as he could outside. He thrusted the boy towards the Hokage, causing him to whimper in pain and curl up further, hiding his face almost before Sarutobi could see his eyes. Eyes that had turned from their crystal perfect blue eyes, to a dark, blood red with 3 black tomoe slowly spinning around. The only sign of how shocked Sarutobi was is that he blinked slowly as his face paled.

"_Minato, was Kushina not- No, I saw her." _Sarutobi shook his head quickly and then noticed Naruto's obvious pain.

"Cheetah, bring Naruto to the hospital and have only the head surgeon look after him. Let nobody else see him." A Kunoichi with a slim, white tank top and black, satin pajamas appeared in front of the man holding Naruto and carefully extracted him from the man's arms before nodding to the Hokage and disappearing in a flash of speed. Sarutobi sighed before turning to face his assembled ANBU.

"Travel to the Uchiha compound and bring Fugaku to my quarters.

"**Hai, Hokage-sama**" The ANBU yelled out before sprinting back to their homes to equip themselves before taking on the most powerful clan in Konoha. The Hokage let his shoulders slump as he relaxed. He slowly formed a handseal and, using the small amount of chakra he had recovered, shunshined into his office and collapsed into his chair.

"_It will take them awhile to convince Fugaku to come here. I'm sure I can rest, just for a min-"Sarutobi_ was so tired he couldn't even finish his thought before he fell asleep in his chair, like many times before after one too many forms. Sarutobi rested there, blacked out for a solid minute, before he was jolted awake by Crow banging on the door outside his office.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! THE UCHIHAS HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

_**AN **_

_It took me a little while to finish this chapter, but it was worth it. I will see all of you later. _


End file.
